Introspection
by Ukiby3000
Summary: ..one-shot.. When Ocelot realizes that Roy acts like a stone and doesn't react to anything around him, that makes him slightly 'disturbed'. Some Roy/Ocelot subtext. Yes, yes.


**Notes and Other Stuff: **So, yeah, This is weird. But, what can I do? I ship this. It's my problem of shipping Roy with everything that breathes. deal with it.

At least it isn't pornographic *lol*

* * *

It was official: Roy was really uninterested by everything around him. Or, at least, that's what Ocelot concluded, after some observation.

As far as he knew, Roy always looked and sounded distant, like nothing was important enough for him to pay attention to, unless it had something to do with a mission. Then, he would focus on that thing way too much.

Ocelot had to admit that attitude was good, considering that he needed to pay attention to what he was doing. After all, he was the one that would send the unit to the missions and tell them what they should do. Knowing that Rot was concentrated on this gave Ocelot a sense of 'security'.

But, he really didn't know if it was really needed for Roy to ignore everything around him, like everything was transparent. And that quiet and distant attitude was even more present when it came to relationships.

Most of the times, it was all 'hello, how are you and goodbye' with Roy. The only time he really talked to the others was when he was assigning orders. But, as soon as he finished telling people what they should to, he would go back to that strange, dormant stage he was always in.

There was even a moment when Ocelot saw Roy browse through one of the many dirty magazines they had lying around and he was showing little to no interest about the thing. It was almost like he was scanning through the pages like a type of obligation, trying to pretend that he was actually interested in something of that nature.

That bothered Ocelot. He didn't know why. It just did. So, he decided to keep his eyes on Roy for a while. Study him and try to understand why he was always so far away from everyone and everything. Try to understand why he didn't have any type of 'drive'.

It was all pretty simple. He was just going to hang around the places where Roy was, checking what he was doing. Most of the times, he would stand slightly far away, playing with his guns like he wasn't even paying attention to Roy.

Ocelot didn't know if the other man really didn't notice his presence at all or if he did and just didn't want to talk about it, but Roy would never look at him or talk to him, even when he was standing a little bit closer.

Although, Ocelot knew he needed to be patient. Roy would react, sooner or later. And, to be honest, Ocelot was enjoying all that concentration he had to put into that. It gave him an opportunity to unfocus from 'other things'.

And, after two months, Ocelot's patience finally paid.

It was yet another mission in the middle of nowhere. Ocelot couldn't help but wonder where the hell Roy and Big Boss' got those missions. Why they could never go to a place where there was some sign of civilization was beyond him, but he knew better not to argue about it. He really didn't want to listen to a one hour lecture from Big Boss about helping the ones in need and all that jazz. He knew all that speech by heart.

Ocelot was leaning in one of the trucks while watching Roy put things in and out of them, organizing everything for the next day as the sun was setting.

For some reason, Roy was all paranoid about acting at night and wouldn't allow anyone to leave the camp site at night to infiltrate the enemy buildings. When Big Boss questioned him about why they shouldn't go there at night, he just mumbled something about 'security measures' and the subject died there.

While Ocelot was thinking about that, twirling his gun, Roy suddenly stopped walking around and said, looking at Ocelot: "Why is that every time I look around, you are near me?"

_So, he actually noticed… _Ocelot thought, not bothering to look back at Roy. "Does that bother you?" he asked, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I only thought there was a reason for you to be spying on me."

"Spying is such a harsh word," Ocelot said, finally looking at Roy and stopping the twirling of his revolver and pointing it to the other man.

"I hope this thing isn't loaded," Roy said, going back to his task.

"You can bet it is," Ocelot said, still aiming at Roy. "I never leave my guns unloaded. You always need to be prepared."

"Just be careful not to shoot me then," Roy said, carrying boxes and things around like nothing was happening.

"You have to be one of the most boring people I ever met," Ocelot said, rolling his eyes as he lowered his gun away.

"I'm not here to amuse you, or anyone for that matter," Roy said, putting the last box into one of the trucks. "This isn't a walk in the park or a picnic, you know?"

"I know, but you don't need to act like you are dead or something."

"I'll act anyway I want," Roy said, turning to walk away. "Just keep playing with your guns and forget about me, will you?"

"Don't you turn your back to me," Ocelot said in a threatening tone, pointing his gun at Roy once again and cocking the revolver. "This conversation isn't over yet."

Roy just kept on waking slowly, ignoring Ocelot's threat. He just wanted to stay quiet in his place and rest. Was that too much to ask for?

"Are you even listening to me?" Ocelot said, getting away from the truck and walking to Roy.

"Yes Ocelot," Roy stopped and turned to face the other man. "I'm listening. The only thing is that, I don't care. Not everyone has to pay attention to you all the time."

This made Ocelot's blood boil. He knew that Roy was, more or less, his 'superior', but he should know better not to defy him like that. Especially with a loaded and cocked gun pointed to him.

"Now listen here you filthy American," Ocelot said, visibly angry, while he approached Roy. "Do you want to die or are you just stupid?"

Ocelot was standing less than a meter away from Roy, without even bothering to point his gun properly, since he really didn't have the intention to kill the man. But, Roy suddenly pushed the barrel of the revolver and pressed the muzzle of the gun against his neck.

"If you want to shoot me so bad, than do it," Roy said, as Ocelot stared at him, quite surprised. He really didn't expect that reaction.

"Hmm," Ocelot smiled again, shaking his head. "You are just stupid I guess."

"If you say so," Roy said, releasing Ocelot's gun and turning once again, decided to go rest a little.

"Hey, Roy," Ocelot said, shooting up to attract the other's man attention. Roy quickly turned to face Ocelot once again, with a disapproving look upon his face. The last thing they needed was some shooting on the camp site to show the enemy their location.

"What is it now?"

"You know what? I think you need to get laid. Real bad," Ocelot said in a mocking tone, putting his gun away. "And, if you need any help with that…"

Roy didn't say anything. His face just turned red as he started to walk away, slightly faster than before, as Ocelot watched him go away with his smile still on his lips.

_Yes, it's starting to get interesting, _Ocelot thought, as he realized he had to go to his own tent, as the sun was almost gone and the night was even closer.


End file.
